Project Viper
by Frenchie121
Summary: Tony finds something interesting when he is hacking into SHIELD's files. SHIELD is hiding the fact that they have been experimenting on humans again. Or was it really SHIELD? How will The Avengers react with this new information.
1. Findings of Project Viper

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes I am starting a new story. Some of you may have read some of my other fanfics but I had a dream about this new idea. I know that sounds really gay but anyways…tell me how it is.**

* * *

Project Viper

Tony sat typing away on his new tablet as he hacked into SHIELDS files. Tony loved doing this because he knew that it pissed off Fury. Suddenly a file popped up and he enlarged it so he could read the files in it.

"What's Project Viper I wonder?" He said a smile creeping onto his face. If it was one thing Tony loved is new information. Especially classified. "JARVIS, can you look into it. Tell me anything…interesting."

"Yes sir."

JARVIS started scanning the files and certain documents popped up in front of Tony. Tony clicked on the first one and read out loud. "Project Viper is doing human testings on babies DNA to create super humans." Tony's eyebrows rose. He didn't like the sound of human testing. Fury had promised the Avengers that SHIELD no longer does things like that. The last time Tony had heard anything remotely similar was the project on Captain America. SHIELD had declared that they wouldn't do anymore human testings.

He sat there for a few hours trying to get as much information before he decided to confront the Avengers with the issue. At the moment they were only testing with one human. She has been in captivity since birth and is now 17 years old. Tony couldn't believe what he was reading. He was disgusted that SHIELD could do something so inhumane.

"Sir, are you going to confront SHIELD or the Avengers first with this new information." JARVIS spoke

"Call the team." Tony commanded

Each Avengers face appeared in front of Tony as JARVIS began dialling their numbers. They each answered at pretty much the same time.

"Do we have a mission Stark?" Captain was the first to speak.

"No we don't have a mission. Not a mission that SHIELD knows of anyways." Tony said

"Stark what are you getting at? I don't want to get involved in anything that you are scheming." Bruce said

"Just wait. Hear me out first. I think this might interest you all. Of course I was hacking in to SHIEL-" Tony started

"Stark what do you think you're doing? You know what happened last time you did that. I thought we made it clear that you weren't going to do it again." Steve said angrily

"Steve hold up. I said hear me out. And this kinda involves you as well. SHIELD is doing human testings again." Tony said.

Tony was greeted to an eerie silence. Then everyone started speaking at the same time.

"What! This is outrageous. SHIELD promised me that there would be no more human experiments." Steve shouted

"Why didn't Fury tell us of this?" Natasha said angrily

"Argh I can't believe Fury." Clint shouted

The only ones who remained silent were Tony and Bruce. Bruce didn't seem surprised by the new information. "Quiet!" Bruce shouted. Everyone went silent. "First let Tony give us the full information. C'mon guys calm down, this isn't anything new. SHIELD will continue wanting to create super soldiers. SHIELD will always seek greater power and if they are able to do it they will do it."

"Yes but I didn't think SHIELD would do something so disgusting." Natasha murmured. "I came to SHIELD thinking that I would be able to get away from all that."

"From what I've read, this girl-whose name is unknown- has been tested on since she was a baby. She is now seventeen, and has never been outside her little…prison. Apparently she has tried to escape twice but never succeeded. This experiment is called Project Viper. Natasha, Clint have you heard anything about Project Viper?"

"No." They said at the same time.

"You know something tells me that Fury doesn't know about this." Bruce murmured

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked

"Well from what I know about Fury, I just don't' think he is the type of person to allow that. SHIELD has changed since Fury was in charge."

"I agree with Bruce. I don't think Fury would allow a child to be tested on for seventeen years. No, I think someone or some people are going against Fury's orders." Natasha said

"Well either way we need to tell SHIELD." Clint said

"And that's what I meant when I said we have a mission but not one ordered by SHiELD." Tony said.

"Well then, what's the plan Mr Stark?" Steve asked.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Crap or Good? Is there any point in me continuing this fanfic or not.**

******Review? The text box is all alone. Forever alone, unless you change that**


	2. Confronting SHIELD

**A/N: Wow I'd like to thank all the reviews I got. I posted the story and after like 2 hours I had so many reviews. I personally was amazed about the reviews because I didn't think it was that good. I was even considering just deleting the story.**

**But anyway because of all the reviews I continue **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

The Avengers walked slowly down the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier. Tony had immediately called a meeting with Director Fury straight away. Fury had asked what the problem was but Tony insisted that it waited. As they strolled down the corridors they earned a few curious glances from some of the SHIELD agents.

But of course by now they were used to the extra attention everywhere they went. The double doors up ahead of them slid open automatically, as if it was inviting them in. They walked in and were immediately greeted to Fury sitting behind his clear glass table with a stern look on his face. They all sat down at the table at their usual spots, it was officially there meeting area for organising missions.

"So why are you calling a meeting Stark?" Fury said breaking the silence. If it was possible they'd be able to cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Tony threw Fury a folder which had all the files that he found. He had JARVIS print it out all the files and documents for evidence. "You need to look at that asap. We think that someone is doing things without your knowledge. But if you do have knowledge of this, you won't be considering us allies."

Nick didn't even seem fazed by the threat. He was used to Tony poking his nose wher it shouldn't be. He reached over and skim read a few of the files quickly. His face was unreadable as he was reading the files and the Avengers sat there uncomfortably waiting for him to finish.

Finally he set the documents down and gave them all a steely glare. "Well it seems this will be the next mission for the Avengers. I can assure you I have no part in this…project Viper." He spat out the last part. "But you need a plan of attack."

"Yep we've already made up a plan. We were going to save this girl whether you ordered it or not." Steve said

Fury sighed and ran both his hands down his face in frustration. "Fine then, do what you need to do to get this girl out of her…prison. I don't care how you do it, but please keep the damage to a minimum. And try to catch the culprits and not beat them up until they are not even recognisable. I don't want to have to pay for the damages." Fury said. Clint chuckled at the memory of previous missions. "You are dismissed."

They all got up and left the room. "I guess it's a good thing that Thor is on Asgard for the weekend because I don't think he'd be able to control himself." Bruce said as they made their way back to the jet the caught here.

"Speak for yourself. Make sure you don't go all 'Hulk smash' on us ok." Tony snickered "Actually keep that in mind, we may need the muscled Shrek to be unleashed."

Bruce rolled his eyes in reply and sped up to talk to Steve which was him trying to get away from the annoying-egotistical-sarcastic genius. This only amused Tony even more. Clint and Natasha were discussing the best weapons for the mission. Natasha suddenly gasped and all heads turn her way. In her hands was a new gun and she was already dismantling it and inspecting it. Clint had a smug grin on his face and he just kept walking.

Eventually they made it to the jet and they climbed into it quickly not wanting to waste any more time. Natasha and Clint were piloting at the front as always.

"1 hour till we reach our destination." Natasha said over the speakers in her best flight attendant voice.

**A/N: Sorry guys, left it on another cliffy. I couldn't help it I just wanna keep you hanging. Yes I am that evil. Don't worry I'll write longer chapters as I get more into the story. But anyways, I'll be sure to update soon as I am sick and have fucking nothing better to do with my life at the moment. (probably studying for EXAMS though. Yes that horrible 5 letter word)**

**Review please! The text box is all alone…forever alone, unless you change that :) **


	3. Unleashing Wrath

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to reply to them but I have been busy writing. Yes I am stupid for writing 4 stories at once.**

**Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom!**

**Anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

Unleashing Wrath

Everything was silent as the stealth jet landed nearby. The Avengers trooped out slowly waiting to see if they would get ambushed. Nothing came so they kept walking but still on high alert.

"So are we just going to walk right in and say, 'give us the kid and no one gets hurt' because I highly doubt they'll just hand her over." Steve said

"Yes we might as well speak to them. They might give in because we are the mighty Avengers. But if they don't we'll just have to make our way-with the girl-outta there." Tony replied

"Fine then let's just get this over quickly. Although I'm afraid of what's we'll find." Natasha said

"The great Black Widow afraid." Clint sniggered

Natasha rolled her eyes. They found an entrance to the building. It even had a receptionist behind a desk. The building looked like an ordinary business. No one would think anything of this place.

When they walked in the receptionist looked up. Recognition and fear flashed across her face, but was quickly replaced with calmness. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Getting right down to business, Captain America stepped forward. "We'd like to see the girl you had captured here."

"I d-don't know who you mean. Sir this is a business-" She started

"Don't give us the cover story. I can have this business shut down faster than you can call security. And I won't stop there, I'll make sure everyone working here including you lose their jobs and won't be able to get one again. All this can happen unless you decide to tell us the truth and show us the girl." Tony threatened.

The girl visibly swallowed and grabbed a phone that lay on the desk. "Mr Hanakari you have some visitors who want to see you." The other person said something on the other end that they didn't catch. The lady looked nervous as if she was going to get into trouble. "No they don't have an appointment but you need to get here quickly it is urgent." He said something again as she was getting an annoyed face. "Mr Hanakari will it hurt to be away from her for a few minutes. This is an urgent matter that _you _need to attend." She hung up the phone.

The Avengers watched this in amusement trying to not laugh. "Sorry about that, Mr Hanakari is an odd person."

"How so?" Bruce asked

"You'll see for yourself. Try not to…kill him. Trust me I've thought about it." With that she looked down and started typing away on her computer signalling that the conversation was over.

The Avengers sat down in the lounge chairs waiting for the so called Mr Hanakari. They waited for half an hour and finally he showed up. He was the typical looking scientist. Glasses, white lab coat, gloves etc. There was nothing significant about him. (At the present moment)

The Avengers stood up to greet him. He held out his hand to Bruce who was the closest to him. Bruce looked at it like it was infested with germs and the guy let his hand fall back limp at his side.

"Hello I am Mr Hanakari. My assistant said you had an urgent matter to attend too. So do you want to move to a more private room?"

"No we don't. Look we are just going to get straight to the point. We know you have illegal human testings in this building and we would like to stop it. Now you can either go for the easy way or the hard way. The easy way, is to hand over the girl to us. The hard way, well do I need to explain that? And if you go with the hard way, don't think I'll leak all the dirty things you've done Andrew." Tony said

Andrew didn't even flinch at the threat or the fact that Tony knew his first name. He started laughing finding this slightly amusing. "I don't care Mr Stark. When people see what I have created they won't care about what I have done. I have created a living human who has telepathic abilities. She can see into someone's future if she touches someone hands. And she has incredible strength. I know there is still more I can do with her abilities. She is an exce-"

"You don't seem to understand the crime you have committed. Not only that but how can you sleep at night knowing the things you have don't to this child. You disgust me and there is nothing you can say or do that will me change my mind." Steve said

The scientist looked over to Steve and smirked. "It's not like you're any different from her Steve Rogers. My dad was one of the men who worked on you and you were the reason that gave me this idea in the first place. And plus, I don't think the child would want to go with you anyways. She sees me as her father. I have been the one to educate her and I watched her grow. She is intelligent and smart, and has an IQ maybe that could even match yours Mr Stark and Mr Banner."

"We know, we've read the files." Clint snarled

"What we're asking for, is for you to allow us to talk to the girl." Natasha said. She realised that the situation could go in the wrong direction from there. The guys were getting all angry and that was the last thing they needed for this mission right now.

The scientist pondered this for a moment before answering. "Sure why not. She won't go with you, not even with the best persuading."

"Well you seem pretty sure of yourself." Bruce said

Mr Hanakari spun on his heels and started walking towards the lift he came up. They followed him in the lift and he swiped his card and bent down and a laser scanned his eye. He then pushed in the floor number. Then they all stood there in an awkward silence. It seemed like forever for them until the lift finally pinged and the doors slid open.

The followed the scientist down a series of corridors. Natasha kept a close eye on where they were going in case they needed a quick escape. Finally he led them to a big room. He swiped his card again and did an eye scan. The doors swung open automatically and the Avengers followed in.

"Heavy security for someone who is willingly being kept here." Steve noticed

"We have to keep our precautions. And it's mainly so people can't get _in._" The scientist replied

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and chuckled under there breathes. Finally a girl came into view and she grinned as soon as she saw the scientist.

"Daddy!" She squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. Tony groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought. He was hoping she would hate the scientist.

The girl had bright hazel eyes that were almost golden and long, straight brown hair with a purple streak that fell near her lower back. She was wearing a simple black tank top and purple skinny jeans with black converse. She looked healthy and well-kept but a hint of sadness was present in her eyes. But on the outside, she looked like an ordinary young woman.

"Charlotte, how have you been this afternoon?" He replied giving her a massive hug back.

"What did I tell you about calling me Charlotte? Call me Charlie." She replied

"But I gave you a beautiful name for a reason." He sighed. She rolled her eyes in response.

Tony cleared his throat loudly and Charlie finally let go of her 'father' and actually took notice of the Avengers. She regarded them for a second before speaking. "Hi" She said nervously

Steve smiled and stepped forward and held out his hand in front of him. "Hi I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

She looked at his hand and looked slightly uncomfortable. Steve let his hand drop awkwardly by his side.

"Don't take it personally but I don't really like…touching people." She said slowly.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other and they had a silent conversation.

_Do you think it's to do with her abilities?_

_I dunno, we'll find out. _Natasha replied

"We were wondering if we'd be able to talk to you privately." Natasha asked

Charlie looked at them uncertainly and nodded her head slowly. "Follow me." They followed her into a room next to the one they were currently in. It looked like an ordinary living room. White leather couches and a small coffee table in the middle. It was a very modern look. She sat in one of the arm chairs. Bruce, Tony, and Steve sat in one lounge and Natasha and Clint in the other. It was like a mini house but with no windows. A kitchen and a bathroom were leading off from this room.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? I haven't had any visitors before." Charlotte asked quietly.

Steve looked at Tony uneasily and Tony nodded. "Do you want to get out of this prison?" Steve asked getting straight to the point.

"P-prison? This isn't a prison this is my home." She responded a little too fast.

"We know you don't want to be here any longer, you don't have to hide it." Natasha said, trying to sound caring.

"It's not a bad thing to want to see the outside world." Clint said "You're missing out on a lot."

"Well my dad said that there is a lot of danger in the world. So he has done a lot to keep me safe here in my home."

Tony laughed. "Keep you safe? Keep you safe under his watch so he can experiment on you. Don't try and deny it. I have seen the files; I have read about some of the experiments they have done on you. And how do you even know he really is your dad?"

Charlie looked down at her hands getting embarrassed. "He does do experiments on me occasionally. But it's all for the best he told me. He says I have a lot of potential and great ability. I have only found a few of my abilities. And dad is helping me uncover my hidden abilities."

"All that can be done in the outside world. What you don't understand is what he is doing is illegal. Human testing is illegal now, unless it's for a medical cause. Even then there are certain rules. Your…father is in a serious amount of trouble and we are here to take you away." Bruce said seriously

"What if I don't want to come?" She challenged

"You'll be taken away regardless. But not by us. We are giving you the chance to come with us without any troubles. And I'll give you a place to live in my building with us." Tony said

Charlie went silent as she had a war with herself in her head. She couldn't decide whether to go with her heart and leave her home and go traveling around like she always wanted to. Or _try _and stay with her father who was the only person she knew.

"You can do so much with your talent. You could see so much more than you'll ever see down here. You'll meet new people, gain friends. Start your own life. Do what you want to do." Steve said

Charlie looked so close to agreeing with Steve so he continued. "Or you can go to university. Your dad already said you are smart. It'll be so easy for you to start your life. We'll help you if you want to. Remember you won't be alone."

Natasha took the hint. "We can leave you in private to make your decision."

They stood up and left the room to give her some privacy. Charlotte tried to relay in her head every good time she had at this place. She couldn't think of many. The only ones that came to mind was when she discovered her powers. That had been an exciting experience for her but her dad had made it harder for her when he trained her. Half the time she is by herself as her dad had to work hard to keep his company.

Finally she made a decision. She sat jumped off her seat and walked out of the room to find the team.

When they were in sight Charlotte slowed down debating whether her decision was right or not. "Don't be a chicken. Do what you want to do." She encouraged herself

"Do you have an answer?" Clint asked quietly

Charlotte hesitated before responding. "I'd love to come with you guys and see the world."

"YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Charlotte spun around and saw her father staring at her in hatred.

**A/N: Sorry guys cliffy. BTW I may not be able to update frequently because I have EXAMS (yes that horrible 5 letter word) coming up in about two weeks. But after that don't worry I'll be writing non-stop.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I received. **

**Until next time…**

Review? The text box is all alone. Forever alone, unless you change that…


	4. A Change of Scenery

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I am back. Exams have finally ended so I should be updating more frequently.**

* * *

**Previously:**

Charlotte hesitated before responding. "I'd love to come with you guys and see the world."

"YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Charlotte spun around and saw her father staring at her in hatred.

* * *

**Charlottes POV**

****A Change of Scenery 

I spun around to find my dad glaring hatefully at me. I cringed at the look on his face. I have seen him angry before but never this angry. A look of hurt and betrayal was in his eyes.

"D-dad I-" I tried, but his glare unnerved me.

Someone's hand gripped my shoulder and I looked up to find Steve looking at me with a reassuring smile. The guy with the arrows stood on the other side of me. I think his name was Clint…

"You are not taking her anywhere. Charlotte come here." He commands

I shook my head. "No! I don't want to. For years you have kept me locked up and I finally want to move on with my life, a life outside this place." I don't know where the confidence came but my voice didn't even waver.

"Do you think people will treat you the same way as others? They'll look at you like you're a freak." He replies

It felt like I took a stab to the heart. I couldn't breathe and tears built up in my eyes. "And whose fault was that?" I choked out. My voice came out all strangled and something nearby exploded. Everyone turned to the now shattered glass vase. "S-sorry."

"C'mon we don't need to deal with him anymore."

Steve pulled my arm and I reluctantly followed. "Stop." Alarms blared in the distance. Steve didn't seem to hurry at all.

"Um aren't you going to hurry?" I ask

"It's nothing we can't handle. Tony is probably hacking the systems as we speak so we should be good." Natasha said appearing beside me taking Clint's place. I jumped.

"Do you always do that? Oh well… that's beside the point, what if we are not good?" I ask

"We'll just fight our way out." Steve replies

"Why are you helping me? I don't get it." I whispered slightly embarrassed. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and silently hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Because it isn't right what he did to you." Natasha replied

We got into the lift without having to use the key-card. I'm guessing it has something to do with Tony. As soon as we stepped outside I gasped. It was like another world. It wasn't much but it was nothing I had ever seen before. I feel like a new born seeing the world for the first time.

As we passed the receptionist she stood up quickly when she saw me. "Excuse me but she is not to leave the building." She seemed flustered. I had heard her voice before when my dad had talked to her before.

"Lady, just don't" Steve said. It sounded like he had used this method before. She shut up completely and stepped back. I stopped walking just before we reached the doors. The doors that would lead me to the unknown. If I am honest with myself the thought kind of scared me but thrilled me at the same time.

Steve and Natasha stopped walking and looked at me expectantly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm slightly scared about what I'll find."

"Take your time. There's nothing to worry about. We won't let anything hurt you." Steve said

I took a deep breath and stepped outside. Brightness blinded me for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted. It wasn't what I expected. There was a car park nearby and the building was sought of plain and boring. It feels so strange to be outside. A slight breeze tousled my hair. I took a deep breath of fresh air and it felt so good. I heard birds nearby chirping, cars zooming. But it wasn't what I expected, I had only seen pictures of the outside world.

As if reading my thoughts Natasha says "This isn't anything compared to what the world really looks like."

Up ahead there was this jet/space ship looking thing. "What's that?" I ask pointing towards it.

"It's our heli-carrier. But it's slightly smaller than an actual one. One of Tony's models." Natasha said

"So I'm guessing Tony is the mechanical and scientific one." I ask

"Yep pretty much, Bruce is also great with science. Clint and I are the spies and Captain over here is the super soldier." She replies "Thor who you haven't met yet is from a different world. He's currently on Asgard."

"From Asgard? I know all about astronomy but I have never heard of Asgard."

"You'll get used to things in a while. It will be confusing at first. Trust me, it took me ages to get used to it." Steve says

We start to walk towards the heli-carrier. The interior was amazing. It was very high tech. There were a lot of touch screens and seats and a wall of weapons. I made sure I kept well away from that.

"Wow this is so cool." I walked over to a screen and started looking at the layout of the ship. I felt my eyes glow for a second before all the information about the ship flooded into my mind. I tapped a few buttons and the ship came to life, all the lights flickered on. The ship was really interesting and cool. I must say it's a very good model.

"Impressive. The scientist was right when he said you were smart." I spun around and found the whole of the Avengers were watching me. It was Tony who spoke. His suit was retracting away and this thing glowed in his chest.

I rubbed the back of my neck slightly embarrassed. "S-sorry." I stutter. I am saying sorry heaps today.

"No like I said, impressive." He replies

"So first things first. We have to go back to SHIELD to do a report." Steve says

"Oh I've heard of SHIELD. But I don't know much about it because my dad didn't really like talking about it."

They all seem surprised when I say this. "What did your father tell you?" Clint asked

"Oh he only said that he got fired from that place and had to go into hiding."

"Do you know why?" Bruce asked

"Nup"

They all looked at each other. "You sure he didn't say anything?"

"If something comes to mind I'll tell you." I reply

"We should leave now before any police come. We don't need any more issues." Clint said

Clint and Natasha walked towards the pilot seats and they jumped in. I noticed that Natasha's movements are silent and she walks with a lot of confidence.

I glanced around the ship and took the hint to go strap myself into a seat next to the window. The ship floated off the ground and ascended towards the sky. My ears blocked and unblocked on the way up.

The sight outside the window was amazing. Cars moved along the road. There were houses everywhere and sky scrapers. In the distance there was one that really stood out. From here I think it said Stark. I turned to Tony and asked. "Hey Tony is that your building."

"Yep, pretty impressive huh?"

"It's massive. But I don't get it. Do you really need all those floors?" I ask. The rest of the Avengers chuckled under there breathes. I looked at them slightly puzzled at why they were laughing.

"Yes I need all those floors. They all become useful." He replied. I turn my back to him so he couldn't see me roll my eyes.

The rest of the ride was in silence. I continued to gaze down below to look at the city and all the features in it. I could feel all the images sinking into my brain. Finally we ascended more into the clouds and a larger ship came into view. I can only guess this was the original heli-carrier.

We landed slowly down and I could see other people in these uniforms running around down below. "You may now exit the ship." I heard Natasha's voice over the speakers. I unclipped my belt and stood up. I followed the Avengers out of the heli-carrier and we walked inside the building.

As we walked down a series of corridors a few people stared at me. I looked down at the ground so I didn't have to look at their expressions. They probably think I am a freak like my dad said they would.

"Don't worry they don't know anything about you. This was a secret mission. Only Fury knows about you." Clint says

I breathed out slowly in relief. We came up to double doors that opened automatically. There was a massive glass table and a Black man with an eye patch-who I am guessing is Fury- sat at the head of the table.

"Well done Avengers. It looks like you completed the mission. And quite quickly may I add. Some SHIELD agents have gone to get the scientist and search his facilities. You may now give a report." Fury said. Steve stood up and gave a full report. When they said he was a soldier they weren't kidding. He spoke with respect and sounded like a soldier. Fury payed close attention to what they said. I didn't really pay much attention, I was too busy looking out at all the monitors and all the people.

Then I heard my name. "Charlotte are you okay?" Fury asked

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I got a little distracted." I said

"What I asked was, would you like to stay at Stark Tower until you become settled?" He asked

"Oh really? Yes please…if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to be a nuisance or anything."

"No really you're welcome to stay in my building. As I do have enough floors to have you." Tony said before Fury could speak.

I knew he was going to use that against me eventually.

"Then it's settled, Charlotte you'll stay at Tony's building with the Avengers. You are dismissed." At that he stood up and left the room.

"Does he always do that?" I ask

"Yeah he's a busy man." Natasha replied

"Back to my place team." Tony announced as he stood up and we followed him out. This time we didn't take the mini heli-carrier. We took a jet to his building, it only took like 10 minutes to make it back to his house.

When we were inside a voice spoke from thin air. "Welcome back Mr Stark. Pepper called earlier."

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said

"Oh cool is that an AI? My dad had one but it kinda failed." I said

"Yes this is JARVIS. JARVIS meet Charlotte, Charlotte meet my lovely AI JARVIS." Tony said

"Hello Charlotte." The AI replied

"Um..hello." I replied. It was weird speaking to thin air. But I am used to weird by now. Weird was normal for me.

"Now I'll give you a tour." Natasha said. She grabbed my arm and led me down the hallway away from the men. She showed me different floors. She showed me the pool, Jacuzzi, indoor tennis courts, gym, kitchen, and my bedroom. Steve, and Thor's bedroom's were on the same floor as mine. Natasha and Clint below, Tony and Bruce above.

My bedroom had a massive double bed, ensuite and a walk in wardrobe which didn't have any clothes in it yet. The ensuite had a massive bath which looked like it was a Jacuzzi. There was a shower and obviously a toilet and sink.

"This building is amazing and really modern."

"Don't say that to Tony's face. His head doesn't need to get any larger." Natasha replied. I giggled. It looks like Tony is the egotistical sought of guy.

"Mr Stark wanted to alert you dinner has arrived." JARVIS spoke

"Arrived?" I ask

"Yeah we usually order. No one can really cook around here, and we don't exactly have the time." Natasha replied. We walked out my room and into the lift. Natasha pushed a button and we shot upwards. The door pinged and we stepped out. The Avengers were all crowded around the table. But there was someone there I hadn't seen before.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was really muscly and tall. He wore really weird clothes. When they saw us enter all talking stopped and the guy stood up.

"Hello there miss. I am Thor. I am sorry I did not get to meet you earlier this day." The guy name Thor said. He grabbed my hand and shook it. I immediately stiffened and I took in a sharp breath as a flood of images rushed into my head. I saw him as a child with another boy with jet black hair and green eyes. They were playing around in a field. He let go just as quickly and the images stopped. I've never experienced that with someone else other than my dad.

Everyone looked at me curiously but I kept talking like nothing happened. "No it's fine. Nice to meet you Thor."

I sat down at the table and there was all this Chinese food. I love Chinese food, my dad would always get it for me occasionally. I took a dumpling and started eating, I noticed everyone staring at me while I ate.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask

"What was that when you shook Thor's hand? And you didn't seem too keen to shake Steve's hand earlier either." Tony asked.

"Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about, I just don't like touching people." I say hoping to cover up what happened.

"Your eyes went gold." He replied.

"Damnit, I hate it when that happens." I groaned. "When my eyes turn gold…it's kind of like a mood ring that I can't take off. Sometimes I can control it but…it's hard." I reply with mostly the truth.

"I noticed that when I took you on the tour. At first I thought I was imagining things because it went so quickly. But still why don't you like touching people?" Natasha asked

"You're not going to let this slide are you?" I ask.

"Nup." Tony said.

"Fine then when I touch someone sometimes I can see their past, future or sense their feelings."

"Future? But that's scientifically imp-" Bruce asked

"Not really the future…but I see how they die." I interrupted. The room got awfully silent and I kept eating. Hopefully that'll stop them from asking anymore questions.

"Then what did you see when you shook my hand?" Thor asked. I guess it didn't work.

"I saw you and a boy with black hair and green eyes playing." I reply. If it was possible the room got quieter. I'm guessing this is a touchy subject. Note to self: Never mention boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Yes that would be Loki and I playing when we were younger."

The rest of dinner was in silence. When it was over I spoke. "I am going to go to bed. I am tired." I stood up and walked quickly towards the lift before any of them could ask more questions. I pushed the button for my floor and went straight to my bedroom. I realised I had nothing to wear for sleeping in. I took off my shoes and jeans.

I lay there for what seem like ages until my eyes finally closed and I was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Yes I have finally updated. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Was it a bad chapter? good Chapter? You decide. Please review and tell me what you think. Otherwise I'll be sad ;(**

**The review box is all alone. Forever alone, unless you change that…**

**Remember: Reviews = Faster writing = Faster updates!**


	5. Shopping Tortures

**A/N: Hey guys. I had to take my laptop to IT so I wasn't able to update fast enough. Sorry. Anyways hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns Avengers. Sadly I don't ;(**

**Shopping Tortures**

**Nobody's POV**

****Charlotte woke up really early in the morning. It was still dark and the sun was just starting to rise. She glanced over to the clock on the bedside table and she groaned when it said 5:30am. She could never sleep a full 8 hours, she always found herself an early riser because she always felt sick in the morning. She slowly got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She lent over the sink and coughed up a bit of blood. It wasn't unusual to her at all but it still worried her at why she coughed up blood. She sighed when she washed down the blood, it didn't look like she was getting any better like her father said she would.

She jumped in the shower quickly getting out. Then she remembered she had no clothes to get into. "Argh I left all my clothes at home." She said to no one. She shrugged and pulled on her old clothes. She would just have to go shopping for clothes she said to herself. When she walked out the bathroom she noticed a shiny black card on her bedside table that she hadn't noticed before. She picked it up and examined it, it was a debit card to a bank account. She made a mental note to thank Tony for it.

Charlotte hoped no one would be up at this our so she could have a little time by herself. She walked to the lift and pressed the button to the floor with the kitchen and dining room.

When the lift finally slowed down and came to a stop she stepped out. She walked into the kitchen and was glad to find it deserted. She stepped in the kitchen and looked through all the cupboards and food. The cupboards and fridge was empty and there was literally no food in the house.

"No time like the present to go explore." She announced. "Hey JARVIS if the Avengers wake up before I get back can you explain that I have gone shopping?"

"Yes miss."

"Oh and don't tell them I have left until they suspect something. I don't want to cause any trouble."

She stepped back in the lift and shot down to ground floor.

Around 7:00am Steve knocked on his neighbor's door. "Hey Charlotte you up yet?" He waited a few seconds. "I guess not." he mumbled to himself.

He walked towards the lift and got in. Natasha was in the lift also. "Hello Natasha. Do we have a mission today?"

"No, for once we have a free day." She replied with a slight smile. "We should relax while it lasts."

"Don't forget we need to show Charlotte around. I don't think Tony'll do it. He'll probably spend the day with Pepper."

The lift pinged and they stepped out. The rest of the Avengers were grouped around the kitchen table. "Where's Charlotte?" Bruce asked

"She didn't answer when I knocked on her door so I can only guess that she's still asleep." Steve replied

"Strange." Tony muttered under his breath

"I would like to alert you that Miss Charlotte has gone for a walk." JARVIS spoke

"What!" They all said at the same time.

"How do we know she isn't lost or, kidnapped? JARVIS you could have warned us." Tony sighed, the AI didn't respond. It knew when not to speak.

"I'll go out and find her." Natasha said

"I'll go with you." Clint said.

At that moment the lift pinged and the doors to the lift slid open. The Avengers walked out of the Kitchen to find Charlotte with a load of bags in the lift. She picked them all up, and was struggling to carry them all.

Steve immediately went over to go help. He picked up most of the bags and Charlotte was only left with 4, two in each hand. She blushed slightly embarrassed that someone would help her without her asking. She dumped the bags on the kitchen counter and started to put it all away. "Oh Tony thanks for the card. I was able to buy some food because you guys were all out." She said over her shoulder. She didn't notice the awkward silence and kept putting the groceries away like nothings wrong.

Clint decided to break the silence. "So how exactly did you find your way around?"

She turned around to face them with a puzzled expression. "How else, I remembered the way I came from." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.  
"Yeah but what if you got lost?" Tony asked

"Well I didn't. I don't understand what's the big deal." She replied.

They all looked at her with disbelief. She started feeling nervous and her eyes got a golden tinge to it, but then snapped back to it's original bright hazel colour.

"To put it simply, most people find it hard to find there way around if its there first time outside." Bruce said.

Charlotte's eyes drifted up and she put her hand on her chin and started tapping her foot like she was in deep thought. "Hmmm I guess so, but I am not most people. I've always had a good memory anyways. And I only went to a supermarket around the corner. Jeez you make it sound like I committed a massive crime." She said and then turned around to continue putting stuff into the cupboards.

The Avengers looked at each other behind her back. "So what do you want for breakfast? I'll make it because I feel I need to say thanks somehow." She asked while turning around to lean on the counter when she was done. No one answered because they hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages. She rolled her eyes and started pulling out milk, flour, and eggs. she sighed. "Would you stop standing there gawking at me and go and do something productive until I am ready to serve you."

They left her in the kitchen slowly and they sat down in the lounge room. Natasha, Clint and Tony on one lounge chair, and Thor, Steve and Bruce on the other.

"Well she's not telling us something." Bruce said

"But she's only just met us so I guess it's only fair. But still I am extremely curious." Tony said

"Tony leave her alone. I know you, you'll only make a fool of yourself." Steve replied

"Don't tell me I'm the only one curious!" Tony exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Keep your voice down Stark. You'll only make her feel nervous." Natasha said "And no, you aren't the only one who is curious, but you have to let her tell us about her abilities in her own time."

"You're sure fond of her Natasha." Tony smirked. "Don't tell me your going all motherly on us. The famous Black Wido-OW!" Natasha punched him in the arm, cutting him off.

"No! it's just I know how you get. And I don't like it." She replied angrily

"No she's just glad she has another girl in the house." Clint added. Natasha hissed under he breathe and gave Clint a silencing stare.

"But she does have a point. Stark no funny business." Thor said

"Why do you guys always gang up on me. I simply wanted to find out more about her." He replied with his hands in the air in surrender.

"So have we recieved any missions today?" Bruce asked changing the subject.

"Nup, free day." Clint replied.

"Then what are we going to do for the rest of the day." Thor asked

"I think we should take Charlotte around the city." Steve suggested

"Well I am spending the day with pepper so you guys are on your own." Tony yawned

"More like spending the night." Natasha mumbled under her breath. Tony only grinned at her in response. Everyone rolled there eyes at the playboy.

A delicious smell wafted into the lounge room and Thor was standing up in seconds. "That smells delicious. My stomach is growling already." He practically ran to the kitchen. They all glanced at each other in surprise at Thor's hurriedness. They followed him back into the kitchen and were greeted to the sight of giant pancakes stacked on a plate. Steam rose of the pancaked and the table was all set for the Avengers. Charlotte was just adding a few glasses and a bottle of juice.

Clint whistled at the sight. "Wow, it's been a while since I've smelt such good food." He said

"I am practically drooling." Steve said

"Oh my god I could get use to this." Tony mumbled

"Well don't. Charlotte isn't here to be our servant." Natasha snapped back

"Oh I don't mind. Really I enjoy cooking." Charlotte said.

They all sat down and immediately dug in. Thor and Steve stacked the plates high, and soon it became a competition over who could eat the most. Charlotte barely ate anything and they all noticed that but didn't mention anything. There was lots of chatter and Natasha was having a big discussion with Charlotte.

"Anyways see ya guys. I'm going out with Pepper. Don't wait on me." Tony got up and left without waiting for them to reply

"We weren't planning to." Bruce replied. A look of hurt flashed across his face but they all knew he was faking it.

"Um I was wondering if someone could tell me where the nearest shopping centre is." Charlotte mumbled nervously.

"I'll take you." Natasha said

"Tash really? You're not really the shopping type." Clint said

"No I'm not. But someone has to show her around." She replied. "And I don't think you boys would want to come shopping?"

"Er I am not really knowledgeable with the Midgardian fashion."

"Me either." Steve agreed.

Natasha looked over to Bruce and he looked down. "Don't look at me, I'm no good with fashion either."

"And that leaves me with you Clint." Natasha quirked an eyebrow. Clint began rubbing the back of his neck seeing no choice but to agree. "Awesome. Clint and I will take you shopping for new clothes."

The rest of the guys smirked at Clint, and he looked down embarrassed that once again he couldn't say no to the legendary Black Widow. Natasha stood up and Charlotte followed closely, Clint lagged behind slowly following them bracing himself for a few hours of painful torture.

When they left the room, Thor, Bruce and Steve burst out laughing.

"Oh man this is going to be great." Bruce chuckled.

"We'll obviously hear about it this afternoon." Steve added.

"I think he'll be to tired to by this afternoon." Thor said

_A few hours later_

Clint groaned every time the girls added a new shopping bag to the pile. The pile was just becoming larger and heavier and it was becoming incredibly heavy. "Are we nearly done yet?" Clint grunted

"Ah if it's becoming to hard for you to carry it all we can come and I'll come back alo-." Charlotte replied.

"Charlotte none of that. What did I say, don't be afraid to make him work." Natasha interrupted.

"But I fe-." Charlotte tried

"You feel nothing."

"Is this some sought of revenge, or pay back?" Clint asked.

"Maybe." Natasha laughed. "You're a spy Clint. I was sure you could handle a little shopping." Natasha said

"I wish I just said no." He mumbled under his breath so that Natasha couldn't hear him.

It was already afternoon, and they had been shopping all day. Natasha wasn't so good with the fashion stuff but Charlotte found it easy to find clothes she liked. And the shop keepers were really helpful. They had received quite a few curious glances and other sought of glances which Charlotte couldn't register. Natasha and Clint had given a lot of death stares to people and she didn't understand why. People kept there distance from them and she assumed that it was because Clint and Natasha were well known. Tony's card never ran out and she didn't know where the limit was. Natasha just kept encouraging her to keep spending. Some times she wondered whether Natasha had a hidden motive or she just assumed that Natasha was just happy to have another girl in the house. But Natasha was slightly scaring her...

Clint was now lagging behind with all the boxes and bags piled high in a trolley (he gave up carrying them). He couldn't even see in front him, he would just have to trust Natasha to tell him if there were stairs. And he had to rely on his hearing to sense if there were any incoming people. It was bothering him though not being able to see. He always relied on his sight and now without it he felt extremely weird He relied on his sight as much as breathing.

Natasha and Charlotte were up ahead chatting and they were so deep in conversation they didn't notice they were going down stairs. They completely forgot to warn Clint and they kept walking ahead. Clint didn't notice the ground drop and he missed a step causing him to trip over and the trolley to skid down the stairs. Boxes and bags scattered everywhere and everyone froze in surprise. His reflexes kicked in and he was able to get his balance just in time to steady himself.

Unfortunately the trolley and all the boxes had knocked over an innocent person walking man was quite large and had completely ripped muscles. Clint sighed as he already knew that this guy was going to cause a scene. This man had that overconfidence aura, which Clint could shatter any moment. The man stood up brushing himself off looking hellishly pissed off. Clint couldn't blame him though. He would be super angry if he was walking around minding his business and suddenly a flying trolley was coming his way (although he would easily dodge it). He already hated shopping centres.

"You need to watch where your walking buddy." He said. He stalked towards Clint looking very intimidating, but not to Clint. He had faced men ten times stronger than him. Obviously he didn't know who Clint was if he was trying to start something.

"Sorry, but as you can see, I couldn't see in front of me." Clint retorted.

"That's not a good enough excuse. You need to pay up, as repayment of your clumsiness." The unknown man flexed his muscles trying to scare Clint.

Clint instantly became angry. Why couldn't people just get over it and walk away he thought. He didn't want to cause a scene but he already created one so how worse could it get?

"Look man, I aint paying you shit. How bout we forget about this and just walk away." Of course Clint had to play the nice guy. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Walk away?" The man laughed. "Dude you just knocked me over with a freaking trolley and you don't even say sorry."

"I give up!" Clint exclaimed. "I am Clint Barton and if you don't move out of my way, I will have Natasha Romanoff hunt your fucking ass and kill you like it seemed like you committed suicide." Playing the Natasha card always worked with anyone who valued there life.

"N-Natasha Romanoff?" The guy stammered, finally a look of panic settled over him.

"Yes, now as repaying _me _for all this trouble you've caused me, you take all these bags to Stark tower."

The man quickly grabbed the trolley and stacked all the bags and boxes of shoes into it. He ran off and out of the shopping centre. And few people watched a little dumbstruck that the famous Clint Barton had lost his cool like that. But at that present moment, he didn't really care. He was just too pissed off that the girls had used him as their personal butler for the whole day. The only good thing that came out of that was that he finally got someone to take the stuff. (And he didn't have to pay them)

He saw Charlotte and Natasha dissapear into a shop and caught up. He decided he wouldn't put himself through with the torture of answering _'does this look good.'. So _he lent back against the wall while he waited another hour for Charlotte to finish her shopping. When they did come out, he was to angry to look at them. He just silently prayed that they were done.

"Um I have one more stop and then we can leave." She said looking up at Clint. Her eyes had yet again a golden tint to it and Clint found it hard to be angry at her.

"Yeah whatever. Just hurry up I'm starving." He replied not really looking into her eyes. Hurt flashed across her face and she walked towards Natasha. "Do you know where the nearest electronic shop is? I want to buy a camera so when I finally get to see stuff I can capture it."

"Sure follow me." Natasha smiled. She got the feeling that Natasha rarely smiled because she always showed no emotion.

Charlotte followed Natasha closely while observing her surroundings. She liked the feel of the atmosphere. Everyone looked happy and there were kids with there parents. Friends chatting in cafes, people walking around with there shopping. Charlotte smiled to herself and watched. When she first came to the shopping centre her face was dumbstruck. Natasha and Clint laughed at her expression. It wasn't much but it still made her really happy to see other people happy. Even if she wasn't happy herself, as long as everyone else was it was alright.

They walked into a store that had heaps of TV's in the front window.

A shop assistant walked up to them to greet them. "Hello, how may I help you?" It was a guy around Charlotte's age. His badge said Tristan.

"C-could you recommend me any good cameras out?" Charlotte managed to say. She cursed under her breath because of the fact she could barely speak to anyone her own age. A blush creeped up her cheeks and it took all her control to get her eyes to stay there normal colour. The last thing she needed was to scare the first person her own age that she just met.

"Yeah sure. Just this way." He began walking and Charlotte followed. Natasha and Clint looked at each other and they had a silent conversation.

Natasha: _You see the look he gave her?_

Clint: _Yep...we gotta keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do any funny business._

Natasha: _He is a hormonal teenager, of course he is going to do something funny._

Clint: _Hey sexist..._

Natasha: Admit it! Y_ou thought it too._

This all happened in a split second and they watched the boy closely. They followed closely behind and noticed small details. He was standing awfully close to be considered normal. But of course Charlotte was to innocent to notice. But then he did something that struck a nerve with Natasha and Clint. He put his hand on the small of her back and slowly his hand slid down her back until it was practically touching her ass. But of course she didn't notice. She was inspecting a camera that was one of those big black ones that was meant to be really good quality.

Clint grabbed his hand and yanked him away from her. She looked up startled by the anger clear on Clint's face. "What do you think your doing?" Clint asked

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just showing her the latest models." The boy replied.

"Yeah Clint what's the matter with you? He wasn't doing anything wrong." Charlotte said. Now she was extremely confused. At one moment he's annoyed at carrying bags and then the next moment he is getting angry at an innocent boy trying to help her. His mood swings were giving her whiplash.

"No he wasn't. He was hitting on you." Clint replied.

"Hitting on me? What? I am really confused, I really don't understand." She was becoming so stressed and confused and Clint noticed her eyes kept flickering from hazel to gold. Luckily _Tristan _wasn't looking at her but was looking at Clint.

"What is your problem. I was simply helping her with choosing a good camera. And now your all up in my face."

Another shop keeper came up and who was much older and he looked like the owner of the store. "Hello I am the owner of the store, is there an issue here?"

"Yes this boy here is being disrespectful to his customers." Natasha said. She had stayed silent for the whole time.

The man didn't look surprised. "Tristan I know you are new, but you have received quite a number of complaints. This is going to come out of your pay check." He looked over to Charlotte. "I am sorry miss. Feel free to choose any camera and I'll give you a 40% discount."

"40%? But sir isn't tha-"

"Yep we'll take that camera." Natasha said. She had noticed that Charlotte had spent the most time looking at that camera but was always frowning at the price. She didn't leave room for Charlotte to ague.

Natasha and Clint took her by the arms and practically dragged her out the door. They walked out the shopping centre in silence, until Charlotte finally spoke up. "I still don't get what happened." She said

"It's better you don't." Natasha replied quickly.

"Ok then, I won't ask."

Clint was behind them with a very steely glare. He looked like he was going to kill someone so the general public kept there distance. Although it didn't help with his gun hanging of his belt that was now visible. He didn't bother hiding it kind of daring anyone to cause any trouble.

Then Natasha stopped walking abruptly. "Clint what did you do with the bags?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Lets just get home and maybe you'll find them there." He kept walking and the girls gave each other a shrug and kept walking. Really they just wanted to get home after a long day of shopping.

**A/N: Yes I finally updated. EXAMS are over yay! And I got my laptop back from IT even better. Next update should be soon. Thank you for all the reviews I received and the follows and favourites.**

**Remember Reviews = Faster Writing = Faster updates.**

**Next chapter shall be more with the whole of the Avengers.**


	6. A Day Out!

**A/N: Sorry peoples for not updating in a while. I have no real excuse. Its end of hols so I should be updating more frequently. You have my beta to thanks, because she gave me a kick ass storyline to write.**

**Enjoy…**

oOo

Chapter 6

A day out

Charlotte woke up the next day feeling very happy. She had gotten all the things she never thought she would ever get the chance to get; a decent camera, cool clothes, converse in lots of different colours and her own personal laptop. She got up out of bed and went over to the sink in her bathroom and coughed up a bit of blood. Her throat was dry and it felt like it was burning. She coughed some more and she looked up into the mirror. Her reflection frightened her. She didn't look like her normal cheerful self, she looked…sickly.

She didn't know what to do about it now that her dad wasn't around. She couldn't just ask him what the problem was. She didn't fully trust the Avengers yet to tell them. She wasn't sure whether she was sick or its just side effects from all the testing that was done on her. She decided to just leave it at the moment and if it became worse she would tell them.

She turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to her liking. After about 20 minutes of showering she got dressed in brand new clothes. The feeling of new clothes made her feel much better, like she was a new person. She wore black denim jeans and a blue singlet top with a leather jacket which she pushed up the sleeves. She wore blue converse to go with the shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and left it out. With one final check in the mirror she left the room. Her smile left her face when she noticed the purple streak in her hair was starting to fade.

On her way out she bumped into something hard and fell backwards. Whatever it was it caught her. She gasped when an image of a glowing blue cube entered her mind. "Sorry are you ok." A concerned voice asked. She hadn't realized that her body went all rigid.

She looked up to find none other than Steve Rogers. She blushed when she noticed the position they were in. He was shirtless and only wore a towel around his waist. She couldn't help but stare at his well-defined abs. Noticing that he was still holding her he stepped away from her awkwardly. It would go against his very nature to put a girl in this situation.

"Um yeah I'm ok. But could I just ask why you are standing in the hallways with no clothes on." She asked curiously

"There is a good explanation for that." He replied not continuing.

"Which is?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Laundry day." He said pointing down the hall to the laundry for their level.

"Uh-huh ok, I'll leave you to it then..." She walked around him towards the lift. He is a very awkward man she thought to herself. He seemed old fashioned. She shrugged seeing no reason on dwelling on it. Maybe he was brought up old fashioned as she knew first hand it's all about how you were brought up.

She stepped in the lift and pressed the button for the floor with the kitchen. She sighed; it was going to take a while to get used to all the buttons, technology, and all the other stuff that comes with the new world. It wouldn't take her too long to figure it all out with her 'abilities'. It was still a nuisance, but it was better than being put on house arrest for your life.

She stepped out of the lift as the doors opened. Unlike before the kitchen was empty. She assumed they were out or it _was_ supposedly 'laundry day'. Now that the cupboards were now full of food she brought out some eggs, bacon, hash browns, and some bread. She hummed to herself quietly as the eggs and bacon fried in the pan. Before putting the bread in the toaster, she placed the hash browns in the pan as well. The toast sprung up and she placed them on a plate and piled the eggs and bacon on her plate. She smiled in satisfaction as the smell of the delicious food that invaded her senses.

The only good thing that came out of being imprisoned is that you had a lot of free time on your hands. So you could practice certain hobbies. For her it was cooking, reading books and other things. She never got to play sports though as she was never allowed outside and no one would play with her.

As Charlotte ate she kept thinking about what she would be doing now if the Avengers hadn't come to save her. Would her father still be testing on her? Still giving her shots of certain drugs and seeing if his calculations were correct. Needles were her worst fear; you would think she would be used to it by now. Now that she thought about it, he used her as his own personal guinea pig. It took her up to now to realise that and it frustrated her. It frustrated her that she thought it was ok for him to do what he did to her. What sought of sick bastard would do that to their own daughter? Now she questioned whether he really was his biological father.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Steve walk in _fully clothed. _He saw the blank stare on her face and instantly became concerned. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright Charlotte?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

She blinked her eyes a few times before focusing on Steve. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Hey where is everybody?" She asked changing the subject quickly.

He noticed her changing the subject but decided to not push her for further information. She would talk in her own time. "Clint and Natasha have gone for a mission. Bruce…is most likely in his lab. Thor has gone to sort out matters on Asgard. And Tony…I don't even want to know what he's up to."

Charlotte chuckled at his comment. "So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well…they said I should take you out sightseeing. Don't worry, Bruce will come. I'm not exactly use to everything around here yet. Everything has changed."

As if on cue Bruce walked in with a blue shirt and black trousers and stood next to Steve. Seeing them stand next to each other, she noticed that both these two men dress very smartly compared to Tony or Clint. "Good morning you two." Bruce said

Both of them replied with a simple hello.

"So what are you keener on seeing? A museum, zoo, aquarium, beach, Statue of Liberty, or we could fly over to another country in one of Tony's Quinn jets."

"What is it with you people and using Tony's stuff?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. She felt like she was missing out on some hidden agreement.

"Thank you. Someone who finally agrees with me." Steve said rolling his eyes. "It's bad manners to use people's stuff without them knowing."

Bruce only laughed. "It's funny to see how long it is before Tony notices before something is missing."

"Can we go to the beach? I've never been to one before." She asked her excitement growing with the anticipation.

Bruce sighed. "Fine…I was hoping you'd say the museum or something educational."

Charlotte merely rolled her eyes at the scientist. She had only stayed here for two nights and she could already tell that they all probably have their arguments. Their personalities probably clashed horribly.

"Well if it makes you happy we can go to a museum." She sighed. She honestly didn't care as long as she got to see _something. _She was dying to see something interesting!

"Yes. I've been planning to go see this museum but I never got around to it."

She laughed at the expression on the man's face. Most of them were extremely childish. She liked that about the Avengers. They really knew how to have fun.

"Is that alright with you Steve?" She asked not forgetting the other man.

He nodded his head but gave Bruce an annoyed look. Why would you want to go to a museum and learn about history if you've already lived through it? Charlotte followed Bruce and Steve down to the car park. They got into a fancy looking car that she had never seen before. Not like she had seen many before, so she couldn't be the judge. Steve held the door open while she crawled into the back seat. As soon as they were all seated and seatbelts strapped, Bruce sped off out of the Stark towers.

As they went down the streets of New York City, they attracted a lot of attention. After all it wasn't every day you see a car as slick as this one driving down the street. Charlotte looked out the window and stared in fascination at all the sought of buildings and the people in it.

Finally when Bruce stopped they stepped out of the car. Again Steve held out the door for her. As they entered they got a few glances there way. They didn't exactly recognise them because most people knew Bruce as the Hulk and Steve had a mask on, which was fortunate for them.

As they entered Bruce went over to pay for their tickets at the information desk. Charlotte was amazed at all the displays and information. She didn't really pay any attention to anyone else as she walked along each level taking in all the history. Bruce and Steve followed closely behind not letting her out of their sight.

Charlotte especially liked the part with all the skeletons of dinosaurs. I mean, who doesn't like dinosaurs? After a while of observing and reading she felt her stomach growl. Steve with his enhanced hearing heard it and chuckled.

"I think we best go get some lunch." He said giving her a knowing look, she blushed.

Bruce nodded in agreement and before moment of more reading he pulled his eyes away from the display. He smiled at her and asked "What would you like for lunch?"

She thought for a moment but couldn't decide, "Anything is fine." She replied

Bruce sighed and led her out with Steve following closely behind. They walked down a street until a couple of restaurants came into view. One was Italian food, another Indian and the other one was a small café. They both looked at her waiting for her to make a decision but she only shrugged. Bruce rolled his eyes. "You know, you're going to have to choose something sometime. Your making me feel bad choosing for you."

"But _you're _meant to be showing _me _around. So technically you can choose for me. And if you went with my idea to go to the beach you wouldn't be feeling that way" She said with an innocent look.

Steve laughed at the look on Bruce's face. "She has a valid point." He said between laughs.

"Jeez, that hurt." Bruce said, pretending to look wounded in the heart. Charlotte laughed at Bruce. "How did you get so smart?"

"Well you tend to have a lot of free time when you're imprisoned." The laughter immediately died down but the smile was still plastered on her face. They gave her sympathetic looks, she looked away not wanting there sympathy. She hated it when people pitied her. She didn't feel like she needed it. The Avengers already saved her from a horrible fate, so why would she need sympathy? "Anyway are we going to eat or what?" She asked changing the subject again.

They entered the closest restaurant which was the Italian one. It was quite busy and the waitress seated them near the window which pleased Charlotte. The waitress took down their drinks and she ordered just a glass of water.

When the waitress left, Bruce and Steve gave her a look as if she was crazy. "You know…for someone who didn't get all these things for pretty much your whole life, you have a lot of self-control. If I were you, I would have gone nuts." Bruce said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah your only young, shouldn't you be going out doing everything and anything."

She only shrugged in response, "I guess I had to grow up faster than the rest." She replied while looking out the window.

"That's fair enough." Steve said

Charlotte picked up the menu and started flicking through all the food choices. She was either going for a pizza or a pasta. She settled for a pizza because she only ever had it once.

When she looked up she caught the silent conversation that Bruce and Steve were having. She didn't take offense to it as she was used to it. When her dad brought other scientists to examine her they would always talk as if she wasn't even there. It still hurt but she was so use to it that it didn't bother her.

"Um…I have to go to the bathroom." She said getting up not waiting for a reply. "Order a pizza for me please. Any topping is fine."

She walked off in search of the toilets. She went up to the counter, "Hi is there a bathroom I could use?"

"Yes, just take this key and walk down the hall."

She thanked the man and took the keys. She walked down the hallway and saw a sign on the door saying 'Ladies'. She unlocked the door and walked in, putting the keys on the counter. Why the hell would you need a key for the door anyway? Isn't that just stupid? When she was finished she turned on the tap taking her time to wash her hands slowly. She didn't feel the need to hurry to have them watch over her like hawks. Don't get her wrong, she loves Steve and Bruce, they are brilliant guys but they didn't need to keep such a close watch on her. Charlotte sighed and turned off the tap.

When she looked up in the mirror she screamed when she saw someone standing behind her. A gloved hand muffled her scream as she looked in the mirror in horror. Who was this person? Why is he attacking her? She didn't even doing anything wrong, well not anything she knew of yet.

The masked man behind her pulled out a knife that gleamed in the dim light of the bathroom. She thrashed against him trying to pull away from him. He had a firm grip by rapping his arm around her arms keeping them locked in place. Charlotte panicked because she realised that he was trained to do this. But what she didn't understand was why he was targeting her.

He pointed the tip of the knife at her neck and he spoke in a low, monotone voice. "Don't move, scream or do anything to tip off your friends or you die."

She bit his hand and he stumbled back letting go of her. Taking her chance she ran for the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked. God dammit, why did this bathroom have to have a lock? She banged on the door trying to scream for help but her voice got cut off as he pulled her and shoved her against the wall, pressing his forearm on her neck so she couldn't breathe.

"I warned you not to try anything." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath blowing against her ear. She choked when he pressed harder against her throat. She felt the blade of the knife lightly graze up her arm as he threatened her.

"What do you want?" She barely managed to choke out.

"I need you to come with me quietly." He said. "Don't make a noise, or next time I won't be so gentle."

At this moment she wished the Avengers had never came and got her. She wanted to be safe under her dad's protection. Even if he didn't treat her well it was better than being here, attacked by some stranger. Anywhere was better than here.

"What do you want me for? I have no money; I don't have anything you want." She silently begged. It was becoming more and more hard to breathe and if he didn't stop pressing on her throat she was going to faint. Her vision was already starting to blur and she could see black spots coming into her vision. A tear slid down her cheek.

He grinned. "And that's where you're wrong. We know about your powers and the boss needs them. But if it were me I would use you for different purposes. It won't be long until you faint." He snickered.

She knew he was right and he wasn't just taunting her. Her vision was finally blacking out and she couldn't see anything.

oOo

He grinned and caught her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes finally lost focus and he knew he had done his job quickly. It was just too easy, there was a back door that he had come through and she forgot to lock the door when she went in. Not that that would have stopped him. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He poked his head of the door making sure the hallway was clear of any prying eyes.

He saw nobody so he kept walking and dumped her in the back seat of his car. He reversed out of the car park at the back of the restaurant and headed down the road. He turned up the radio and starting singing glad that the mission had gone smoothly. But he failed to notice the girl in the back of the car waking up.

oOo

Her eyes snapped open, glowing a bright gold and anger was evident in her eyes. She sat up slowly and the breeze in the car became a full gale force wind and the man wound up the window in confusion. Then the car halted to a stop and he growled in frustration. Then he realised that the engine was still running so shouldn't it be still running?

His eyes widened when he realised what the problem was. More like who the problem was. He twisted around in his seat and froze when he saw the girl's eyes. They were filled with hatred and anger and she snarled at him.

"Unlock the doors before I kill you." She said. To say he was surprised was the biggest understatement of the year. Her voice sounded like it was two voices speaking at once. One, kind, and the other filled with hatred. It was an odd combination, but it was scary.

He fumbled with the lock and didn't stop her as she got out of the car as he knew that he was no match if she were to use her powers against him. (and no job was worth your life unless your completely loyal, which he was not. He was only in it for the money) He didn't even know what her powers were yet. He'll soon find out.

When she got out of the car, people on the street looked at her curiously but she paid them no attention.

"Now for your punishment!" She growled. She held out her hand and clenched her fist. The car in front of her exploded. Screams and laughter filled the air. But she was the only one laughing. Then her vision blacked out as she lost consciousness again for the second time that day.

oOo

**A/N: Hey all you readers. Yes I finally updated. I'm soooo sorry for no updating in like ages. It was holidays, and I just didn't have motivation to write. And I was super busy with New Years, Christmas, birthdays ect. You have my friend Gidigen808 for me updating. She gave me a brilliant idea for this story, and I think you guys will enjoy it. **

**So yeah, I won't be able to update next week because I have to go on camp but keep a look out for my update! **

**Thank you**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. A small problem?

**A/N: Hey sorry guys for not updating. I had camp and It's basically the start of the year for me. So CHILL, I didn't ditch this fanfiction**

**Enjoy… **

A small problem? 

After a while, Steve and Bruce noticed the girl's absence. She had been a while and they were becoming worried as to where she had run off to.

"Should she be taking so long?" Steve asked, looking to where she had disappeared down the hallway.

"Chill, she's a teenage girl. Who knows what they do in the bathroom." Bruce replied but there was a slight edge to his tone that Steve didn't miss. He knew Bruce was worried too.

"I'm going to go check on her." Steve said getting up from his seat.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "We don't want her to feel like we're babysitting her."

"Well technically we are! I know what it feels like to be suddenly thrown into a new world, and trust me it's uncomfortable." Steve said his voice slightly rising from emotion.

"Relax…she'll be out in a minute. Give her 5 more minutes." Bruce sighed

"3." Steve reasoned. Bruce gave another annoyed sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes Steve worried too much. He was like an annoying father but you can't help but love him. "Spending time with Tony wasn't good for you." Steve said as he sat back down.

Bruce chuckled. "Trust me, no way in hell am I like Tony. I can only take him in small doses."

Steve nodded in agreement with a small smile. Silence fell, but not an awkward one. But the tension never left. Bruce absentmindedly looked out the window trying to occupy himself, Steve watched the people in the café. Sometimes they got odd stares but they were used to it by now.

Finally Steve gave up with trying distracting himself. "I'm going to check on her now." He said getting up.

"Good luck to you. I don't advise you go into the girls bathroom though." Bruce said still staring outside the window. Steve gave him an annoyed look. He was too proper and gentlemanly to do something like that.

He walked down the hallway that he saw Charlotte go down and came to a stop at the door that had the ladies sign on it. He knocked on it lightly and heard no answer after a couple of seconds.  
"Charlotte, are you okay?" Silence greeted him and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knocked again but louder and he got the same answer. _Silence_.

He turned the knob on the door and it opened. He stepped inside and saw the keys to the door on the counter. All the cubicles were empty and he immediately knew something was wrong. He ran down the hallway and entered the restaurant. He didn't care if he got odd stares, right now he only cared about where Charlotte had run off to. He tapped Bruce on the shoulder; he turned and looked at Steve expectantly. One look at Steve's face and he knew something was up.

"What happened?"  
"She's gone." Steve replied

Bruce stood up quickly and gave him an alarming look. "What do you mean she's gone?" His voice rising attracting the attention of some of the people.

"I don't know. But she's not there."

"Do you think she ran away?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't think she would do that. After all she has nowhere to go. Let's go look for her. You never know she could have just wondered off. It's easy to get distracted."

Bruce led the way out the restaurant, the bill completely forgotten. They ran down the path trying to see if they could spot her. They couldn't see her anywhere amongst the crowd. Bruce looked around frantically trying to look at each and every person's face, but it's kinda hard with so many people around. He cursed under his breath in frustration.

Suddenly they heard screams nearby and they turned to each other at the same time. They ran towards the sound, Steve running ahead as he was much faster than Bruce. It was hard to run in a crowd when they were running in the opposite direction. He was trying hard in vein to not knock anyone over by accident.

Finally they caught up to all the cause of commotion and they saw that the cause was none other than the person they were looking for. Charlotte. What he saw both amazed and scared him. He could only watch as she closed her outstretched hand and the car exploded He turned to Bruce with wide eyes and he shrugged clearly unsure of what to do. What could they do?

They saw the girl stagger slightly and Steve knew she was about to faint. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he could make it in time to catch. His hands encircled her waist just before she made contact with the ground.

-:-:-

**Charlottes POV**

I woke up in a soft bed, my head throbbing painfully. I could hear the faint sounds of machines beeping next to me and I turned my head slightly to see an IV hanging. My eyes widened at the familiar sight and my heart began beating rapidly. I tried to get up but felt cool metal locking my wrists in place. I also noticed the same around my ankles and neck.

No, please no. Please god why me? It's always me. What did I do in my previous life to deserve such cruelty? I've had enough of the torture. Doesn't he realise that it's never going to work. I'll always be a failed experiment whether he likes it or not.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I shut my eyes willing myself not to cry over the inevitable. Why do I have to be so pathetic? I'll always be a failure. _Once a failure always a failure _the words of my dad rang loud and clear in my head. I sighed, self-pity will get me nowhere.

I opened my eyes and really _looked _at where I was. It was unfamiliar and gasped in surprise as I realised that I wasn't at home. I forgot all about the Avengers who saved me. But what I don't get is how I got here. I thought I was out with Bruce and Steve. I realised I was in the hospital but still the question remains, _why?_ And why are they pinning me to the bed if they are supposedly here to help me? Are they the same as my dad? They only want me for my power? Questions whirled around my head and it didn't help my situation any better.

I heard the door click open and a lady who I had never seen walked in. She wore a white lab coat and had her hair pinned up into a graceful bun.

"Hello Charlotte. My name is Christina. Feel free to call me Chris. How are you feeling?"  
I didn't respond.

"Do you remember what happened?" she tried again. I still didn't respond. I wasn't about to answer questions if she didn't answer my questions first. She sighed. "This will get us nowhere darling."

"Where am I?" I asked. She better answer my questions or I'm not going to cooperate.

"At a medical centre in SHIELD headquarters." She answered. Now that name rang a bell. "We're here to help you." she said in a gentle voice.

"Then why have you got me restrained?"

She looked a little uncomfortable and wrote something down on a clipboard that I had failed to notice. "I'll come back later to see if you need anything." She said and left the room.

An hour went past and all I had for company was the soft clicking of the clock. It was beginning to annoy me. Who knew a clock could drive me mad. Was this some form of torture or something? Because if it was, it was working.

A few minutes later, the lady walked in again but this time accompanied with Steve and Bruce.

"I brought you some visitors. I assume you have some questions. You may leave when you wish." She said before leaving the room.

"Steve! Bruce!" I said. "What happened?"

"You gave us quite a shock Charlotte." Bruce said with a small smile.

Confusion spread over my face. What were they talking about? Could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? It feels like everyone is hiding something.

Bruce looked away and Steve looked over at me in concern. "I don't understand. What happened? Why am I in a medical centre in SHIELD? I'm pretty sure I'm healthy."

"We know you've been hiding something from us." Steve said. Now I was completely confused.

"Hiding what?"

"We know that you've been coughing up blood, and we also know you have special abilities." Steve said slowly.

Realisation came over me. So that's what he was talking about. I looked at him feeling a little guilty. "I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

"Remember we are here to _help _you." Bruce said

"How did you find out?" I asked

"When they ran a scan over your body they pretty much figured it all out." Bruce said. "I also had a hunch. I thought it unusual as how easily you adapted." Something told me that part of what he said was a lie.

I sighed; I guess I never was really any good at hiding things. I've never really _had _to hide anything in my life.

"No more hiding things from us ok Charlotte. If you want us to help you, you have to open up to us a little more." Steve said.

I nodded my head as much as I could. It was a little hard with this metal thing pinning me down. "Can you please remove these?" I asked struggling against it.

Bruce and Steve gave each other a nervous look but then they unlocked them. I sighed with relief and sat up in the bed. "Remind me to never come to a medical centre in SHIELD." I said. They chuckled but I could still hear the nervousness in their voices. I kept catching them glancing at each other. The nurse came back later and unplugged the IV telling me it was safe to leave.

"Let's go home." Steve said

I followed them out through the headquarters. We got back into the car and drove back to Stark Towers. We drove in silence and I looked out the window the whole way. It was night time and was weird seeing the city in the dark. It was pretty, with all the glowing lights and signs.

Stark Towers stood out from all the rest of the buildings. It would be hard to get lost if you lived there.

"Goodnight guys. I'm going straight to bed; don't wait on me for dinner." I said going straight to my room. I didn't feel like having to sit through dinner listening to them chat and argue.

-:-:-

**Nobody's POV**

Bruce turned to Steve after she left, "I think we need to hold a meeting."

Steve nodded in agreement. "JARVIS call the team for an important meeting."

"Yes Mr Rogers." The AI replied

Tony had a room, which they always held meetings in. Usually they had meeting at SHIELD headquarters, but sometimes Fury came to them. Bruce and Steve walked into the room a few minutes later, surprised to see Clint and Natasha already in there. They were always the speedy ones. Clint had his legs up on the table, leaning back in his chair looking quite laid back.

"Where's Tony?" Bruce asked impatiently

"Late as usual." Clint replied in a bored tone. "We can always start without him."

Steve shook his head. "No, everyone must be here. This is important."

"Is Thor back from Asgard?" Bruce asked curiously, noticing a missing Thunder God.

"Sorting out problems on Asgard. Apparently there are quite a few at the moment. I feel sorry for the poor guy" Natasha said

"So what's the urgent meeting for." Tony interrupted as he strolled in.

They all rolled their eyes, already use to his constant tardiness. Bruce and Steve quickly relayed what happened earlier that day. But they still didn't have all the details as they had no idea what happened before because she doesn't remember.

"Let me get this straight. Basically Charlotte blew up a random car with her super powers." Tony snorted

"To put it bluntly, yes." Steve replied

"But why would she do that?" Natasha asked. "She doesn't seem like the sought of person to do just do something for no reason."

"That's the thing. We don't know why she would do it. And she doesn't remember so it's not like we can ask her." Bruce sighed

"Well from what we _do _know. She has abilities and I don't think she has complete control over it." Clint said

"Did you tell SHIELD?" Tony asked

"No, we didn't say anything. And the medical staff didn't pick up on anything unusual except for the fact that she's coughing up blood. I'm guessing its side effects from all the testing she had to go through." Bruce explained

"Then what do we do about it? We don't have anyone who could teach her how to control it." Steve said

Nobody knew what to say. They couldn't think of anyone who would be able to teach her how to control it.

_Who could? _

-:-:-

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging guys. Wanted to at least update even if it is a little short. Sorry for the late update. I'm sure to update soon. **


End file.
